When the Winter
by Onica278
Summary: Udara terasa lebih dingin. Musim gugur sudah berakhir. Di awal musim dingin. Ketika salju mulai turun. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bingung pada perasaanku. Untuk, memilih salah satu darri 2 orang laki-laki yang kusayangi. RnR please... p


*Free Talk*

Huah… Kali ini fict keduaku, semoga saja, ceritanya lebih seru – sepertinya, nggak, deh, ceritanya gak seru-. (Kasian gue, fict kesatu gue, belum ada yang nge-riview, hiks… hikss… T_T). Tapi, yah, whatever-lah! Oke, read and review please. Selamat membaca! ( ^ ^ d)

* * *

**Carachter : Sakura, Sasuke**

**Rate : T / Teen**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**When the Winter **

_Chapter 1_

Haduh! Keringat dingin mengalir dengan deras, dari kepalaku. Jantungku berdebar keras. Kakiku gemeteran. _Hayolah, Sakura! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! _batinku. Aku memberanikan diriku, untuk menghampiri seorang cowok.

Cowok bertubuh tegap, berambut hitam lurus. Dengan posenya yang super keren, ia membaca buku. Ia peringkat 1 juara umum dari pertama kali masuk SMA. Aku mengenalnya sejak SD. Dia orang yang kusuka sejak SMP. Sekarang, aku mencoba untuk mengatakan perasaanku.

"Sa... Saa... Sasuke," panggilku pelan.

"Hmm? Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya ramah.

"Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya... Aku," glek, aku menelaan ludah. Ayo! Sedikit lagi! "Um.. Aku... A... Aku.. ingin meminjam catatan Mat mu," loh? Kok? Ngomong apa aku? Gyaaa! Saking gugupnya, sampai lupa, kalau ingin menyatakan perasaan.

"Oh... Ya sudah," Sasuke mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambil catatannya. "Kau tertinggal pelajarannya Bu Kurenai, yah?" tanyannya sambil memberikan catatan itu padaku.

"I... Iya... Soalnya, ada rapat OSIS di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran, jadi harus ijin dulu, deh," kataku.

"Wahh... Sakura hebat yah!" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Deg... Deg... Deg... Waduh! Jantungku deg-degan! Hah? Pipiku memerah. Aku harus bagaimana ini? "Ah... Em... Terimakasih, yah, catatannya! Besok, ku kembalikan. Aku pulang dulu yah!" ucapku salah tingkah.

Aku keluar kelas. Dari jauh, aku melihat, orang yang tak asing bagiku. Seorang berambut kuning yang panjang, dengan poni di samping. Kaki kecilku berlari mengejer cewek berambut kuning itu, "INO!" teriakku.

Ino menoleh, "Sssshhhtt!" tegur Ino.

"Iya, maaf," aku merangkul sahabatku.

"Katamu, sehabis pulang sekolah, ingin 'nembak' Sasuke," bisik Ino.

Blush! Pipiku memerah, "Ssshh"

Ino cengengesan sambil membetulkan poninya yang jatuh, "Tapi, gimana? Apa jawabannya?"

Aku menunduk, "Tanya aja belum, bagaimana tau jawabannya."

"Heh… Dasar bodoh!" kata Ino sambil mendorongku hingga jatuh, lalu kabur begitu saja.

Aku berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk rokku yang kotor. "Ino! Tunggu!" teriakku sambil mengejar Ino. Aku terus mengejar sobatku yang satu ini, sampai gak kerasa udah di taman deket kompleks rumahku dan Ino.

"Hossh.. Hoshh…" Ino berhenti dengaan nafas ngos-ngosan. Aku meraih bahunya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ino duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Aku menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Eh, masing ingat rahasiaku waktu SD?" Tanya Ino.

"Ummm…" aku mengingat-ingat, "Oh, yah! Kau 'kan dulu suka Pak Guru olahraga yang muda dan keren. Tapi kau patah hati, ketika Pak Guru menikah. Ahahahaha.." kataku dengan tertawa mengejek.

Pipi Ino memerah karena malu, "Sssshh! Tapi, kau dan Naruto 'kan pernah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Ini janji kita, sekarang dan selama-lamanya!" kata Ino dengan tatapan serius. (Aku tau, kalau kusebarkan, cewek tenar ini, image-nya langsung turun, hihihihih..)

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Suasana kembali diam. Aku menatap kosong pada bunga dandelion kecil. Ketika masih kecil, sering kali kita melakukan hal-hal konyol. Aku dan Ino sering berbagi cerita dan rahasia. Kami sahabat dari kecil. Aku melamun, terbayang sesuatu…

_Flash back… (Waktu SD kelas enam)_

_"Hore! Perpisahan!" teriak siswa-siswi SD Konoha begitu keluar dari bus. _

_Aku dan Ino memandang tak percaya. Sungguh! Pemandangan yang indah. Di antara hamparan rumput hijau yang segar dan persawahan ada sebuah sungai, dengan jernih dan tenang mengalir. Semua guru sibuk menggelar tikar untuk piknik dan menata makanan. Dengan antusias, kami menyerbu makanan itu. Nyam... Nyammm! Setelah selesai makan, kami menunggu sebentar, agar makanan yang ada di perut turun, barulah, banyak murid yang terjun ke sungai._

_Byur! Byur! Byur! Satu-persatu siswa-siwa menyebur ke sungai yang segar. _

_"Ayo Ino! Kita berenang di sungai!" ajakku._

_"Ayo!" jawab Ino antusias. _

_Kami berdua berjalan di tepian sungai, "Wah airnya jernih! Ayo kita berenang!" ujar kami bersamaan. Byur! Byur!_

_Siswa-siswa dengan puasnya berenang di kolam yang segar dan dangkal itu. Guru-guru mengawasi kami di atas tikar. Beberapa lama kemudian, satu persatu, siswa-siswa meninggalkan sungai itu._

_"Eh, ganti baju yuk! Banyak yang udah selesai, lagi pula, kita sudah puas ' kan bermain air?" ajak Ino._

_"Ya, sudah!" jawabku._

_Kami naik ke daratan. Aku mengaduk-aduk isi tasku dan mencari baju ganti. Loh? Kok? Baju gantiku tidak ada. Huaaahhh! Mau ganti dengan apa? Aku mencari Ino, tapi ia tak ada. Aku ingin meminta tolong, tapi malu. Ketika semua telah berganti pakaian, tinggal aku yang belum. _

_"Huaaa! Mama... Papa... Aku takut! Hiks... Hiks," tangisku pecah, saat hari beranjak sore dan tinggal aku sendirian. Brr... Aku menggigil! Bajuku basah dan tertiup angin yang dingin. "Hatsssyyyiii!" aku bersin-bersin terus. Wah, sepertinya aku masuk angin._

_"Sakura! Sakuraa..." panggil seseorang dari jauh yang sepertinya mencariku._

_"Hikss... Aku di sini..." jawabku sesenggukan_

_Sasuke muncul dan melihatku dalam keadaan basah dan jongkok karena kedinginan._

"_Kamu kenapa gak balik ke bis? Semua orang nyariin kamu," kata Sasuke cemas._

"_Aku gak bawa baju ganti… Hiks… hiks…" jawabku di sela-sela tangis._

_Sasuke mengambil bajunya yang ada di tas, "Aku bawa 2 baju. Nih, pakailah, nanti masuk angin," katanya sambil memberikan baju kuning dan celana jeans cowok._

"_Sasuke… Terimakasih," ujarku. Bajunya pas di badan, tapi ini baju anak cowok, jadi, yah kurang pas. Sasuke ternyata baik, di balik wajahnya yang dingin. _

_End flash back_

"Hei? Sakura? Kok bengong?" Tanya Ino sambil menyikutku.

"Ah…" kataku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Brr… Udaranya dingin banget!" ujar Ino sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Iya, yah… Musim gugur akan berakhir, berarti, musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba," kataku sambil memandang daun-daun kering yang berguguran.

"Eh, pulang, yuk. Jangan kelamaan di sini, nanti masuk angin," ajak Ino. Aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

-XxX-

"Ayo! Ayo! Lawan! Lawan!" sorak-sorai murid-murid di dekat loker menggema sampai pintu gerbang.

"Ayo! Naruto! Hajar!"

"Sai! Jangan kalah! Ayo! Hajar!"

Buk… Bak…Bugg… Sai dan Naruto saling melayangkan tinjunya. Aku memaksa menerobos masuk gerombolan orang itu. Sebagai seorang anggota OSIS, tak 'kan kubiarkan murid-murid ini berbuat berandalan.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN!" teriakku lantang dan keras,yang membuat semua orang terdiam. Sai dan Naruto menghentikan aksi saling tinju.

Aku menarik lengan kedua orang itu dan membawanya ke ruang KepSek. Di sana, sudah ada Bu Tsunade, selaku Kepala Sekolah yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan urat yang sudah keluar.

"Naruto! Lagi-lagi berantem! Apa masalahnya, kali ini?" Tanya Bu Tsunade dengan urat di kepalanya yang masih menjalar.

"Lagian, Narutonya menabrakku. Heh... Gayanya sombong banget! Mentang-mentang dia anak ketua yayasan sekolah ini," cibir Sai.

"Heh..! Hanya masalah kecil saja, sampai babak belur," dengusku.

"Kau! Beraninya berkata seperti itu! Jangan anggap aku, sebagai anak ketua yayasan yang manja dan cengeng!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik kerah Sai.

"CUKUP!" kali ini Bu Tsunade benar-benar marah. "Naruto dan Sakura, keluar. Sai tetap di sini. Sakura, kau obati luka Naruto," perintah Bu Tsunade.

"Cih…" dengus Sai ketika Naruto keluar.

Aku dan Naruto berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Langkah kami diliputi diam. Sesampainya…. Krieett… Aku membuka pintu dan segera mengambil kotak P3K di atas lemari. Sementara, Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku dekat ranjang kesehatan. Aku mengambil kapas dan obat merah, kemudian kucucukan ke pelipis Naruto yang terluka.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ini, membuatku malu, saja!" omelku sambil menekan kapas dengan keras.

"Aw…. Sakit," rintihnya. "Memangnya aku ini siapamu, sampai kau malu?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak tau.

"Heh…?" aku menekan kapasnya lebih kencang lagi.

"Aiiihhh…" Naruto merintih lagi.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau ini kan sahabatku. Kau, aku, dan Ino, adalah sahabat dari kecil," kataku.

"Iya, maaf-maaf. Tapi, terimakasih, yah, masih mau menganggapku sahabat selama ini," kata Naruto, dari wajahnya sebuah senyuman hangat dan lebar yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini.

Memang benar. Kami bertiga; Ino, aku dan Naruto adalah sahabat dari kecil. Persahabatan kami terkenal karen solid-nya persahabatan kami.

"Iya..." jawabku.

"Selama ini, orang menganggapku sebagai anak ketua yayasan yang manja, cengeng, dan selalu mengandalkan kekayaan bukan seorang murid biasa. Mereka bilang, aku rangking 50 besar karena di sogok. Padahal, kau tau sendirikan, ini usahaku sendiri, aku belajar dengan keras," Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membukanya lagi, dia mendengus, "Heh! Anak ketua yayasan, apa bedanya dengan murid biasa?"

"…Naruto…" ucapku pelan.

Ia memandangku, "Kau dan Ino, tau sendirikan? Ayahku sibuk dengan urusan ini dan itu, dia sama sekali tak memperhatikanku. Aku meraih rangking 50 besar, karena aku ingin ayah melihatku. Tapi, untuk apa aku berprestasi? Ayah tak pernah memperhartikanku," keluhnya.

"Tapi, Naruto, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Ia pasti memikirkanmu, tak mungkin ia tidak memperhatikan bahkan melupakan anaknya sendiri," kataku.

Aku dan Ino pun tau, ibunya meninggal ketika Naruto kecil. Untuk menghiburkan diri dari kedukaan itu, ayah Naruto menyibukkan kemudian mendirikan Sekolah Konoha. Karena itu, ayahnya sibuk terus. Tapi, aku dan Ino tidak beranggapan, bahwa ayah Naruto tidak pernah memperhatikan atau ingat kepada Naruto, karena sesibuk-sibuknya orang tua, pasti ia akan selalu mencemaskan, mengkahwatirkan anaknya. Walau hanya sesaat atau sesekali dalam sehari.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau dan Ino selalu mengatakan hal itu," ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba… Krieett… "Naruto! Naruto berantem lagi? Mana anak itu sekarang?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba datang.

Ino menghampiri Naruto yang mukanya penuh babak belur, "Heeehhh… Dasar anak bandel!" umpat Ino sambil menekan luka di pelipis Naruto.

"Aiiihh… Sakit, Ino!" ringis Naruto kesakitan. Ino hanya nyengir.

"Yuk, pulang!" ajak Ino dan kemudian lebih dulu keluar ruang UKS.

Aku hendak melangkah pergi, tapi tanganku terasa ada yang menahan, "Tunggu Sakura," tahan Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Dulu rambut mu pendek, tapi sekarang sudah panjang lagi. Kau semakin manis dan cantik," ucapnya.

"Eh..?" aku semakin bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Aku suka kamu," Naruto tersenyum

Sepertinya tadi ada yang menucap kata-kata aneh, "Heh?"

"Jawabannya kutunggu," Naruo berjalan keluar menuju pintu UKS, "Sampai jumpa di musim dingin, Sakura-chan"

Apa-apaan ini? Aku harus berikan jawaban apa? Perasaanku sama sekali tak menentu. Antara suka sebagai seorang sahabat atau suka sebagai seorang kekasih. Sebab, cinta pertamaku bukanlah Naruto, tapi, Sasuke… Aku harus apa?

- XxX-

Hari Senin yang cerah. Murid-murid berjalan menuju koridor depan untuk menaruh tas mereka di loker. Aku dan Ino berjalan menuju kelas. Tetapi, tepat di depanku 2 orang penggosip membicarakan gosip terpanas.

"Eh... Eh... Kemarin Naruto dan Sai berantem loh!" kata Ten-ten dengan nada penggosip yang khas.

"Ah... Iya! Tapi, Naruto selalu dibela Bu Tsunade!" ujar Clorie.

"He-eh! Mentang-mentang dia anak ketua yayasan, dia bisa-bisanya dibela! Padahalkan dia salah," kata Tenten kemudian masuk ke kelas bersama Clorie.

Huuh! Aku tidak ingin mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Waktu itu, Naruto bertengkar dengan Sai karena Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak Sai. Tapi Sai, mengira Naruto sengaja dan dikira kalau Naruto bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri. Naruto tidak suka Sai terus-terus mencibir tentang Naruto yang selalu di bela Bu Tsunade. Dan mereka bertengkar.

Aku tau, maksud Bu Tsunade itu baik. Namun, ia agak berlebihan, sehingga orang-orang menganggapnya pilih kasih. Di sini, Naruto yang sangat terluka. Dia butuh sesorang yang selalu di sampingnya. Jika aku menolaknya, aku membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Aku juga tidak bisa menolak, karena aku juga punya rasa padanya. Tapi, ini perasaan apa? Jatuh cintakah? Atau hanya, suka sebagai sahabat?

Di awal musim dingin ini. Ketika salju mulai turun. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa aneh dengan perasaanku...

-XxX-

**To Be Continued...**

-XxX-

* Free talk *

Huaahhh... Akhirnya selesai. Oh, yah, sekarang sedang ada tragedi pesawat Sukhoi super jet 100. Saya, turut berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya korban-korban yang meninggal. Semoga arwahnya diterima di sisi Tuhan. Amin. (T_T) sedih, tragedinya. Gak nyangka banyak korban yang jatuh di dasar jurang. Huuufff... Ya, sudah, deh... terimakasih sudah membaca! (' . ' )b. Klik yang biru-biru di bawah ini... (^_^)p


End file.
